This invention relates particularly to improvement in emergency escape in addition to applicant's previous patent applications, entitled "Gliding cars and track type high building emergency escape device", Ser. No. 842,271 filed Sept. 3, 1977 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,965, and Ser. No. 765,210 filed Feb. 2, 1977 and now abandoned respectively.
One of the object in view is the provision of an additional axle at the lower end back side of a loader car in cooperation with the original axle at the upper end back side of the loader car for supporting and sliding downwardly along the same tract at a same time to prevent the car from possibly swinging on a single axle during the downward travel.
Another object of the invention is the provision of double axles at the back side of the car for coordination with a group of retaining bars thereon the track for automatic sequence control.
Still another object of this invention is the construction of a set of ball bearing rollers mounted on each axle at the back side of the car, said rollers which are connected each other by three special curved springs acting as a governor to the retaining bars for automatic sequence control.
Still another object of this invention is the construction of the retaining bars which are spring loaded at one end while the other end of the retaining bars are urged in a position for temporarily holding still either one of the axles of the loader car when said axle is dampening on a spring damper thereby at each turning point or corner of the track to prevent the car from acceleration during the downward travel.